Secrets of SHIELD
by KingBey
Summary: Tony and his friends are enjoying life until a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent reveals something about them that changes her life forever. OC's also needed so please help . She finds out she's the daughter of one of the most famous Superheroes out there. Ans that she's out of her time...way out of her time!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I have to update A Push in the Wrong Direction and Roman's IM:AA Season 2 but I really wanted to do this. So In this story were gonna pretend like Captain America and Peggy Carter had sex before he was frozen and their child was frozen to protect her because people were coming after her to kill her. Nick Fury froze her as a baby to protect her. Please review you guys! I really enjoy them and I will shout you guys out in the chapter. Also I'm gonna need some OC's like an ex-boyfriend for Pepper and Arianna, a Girlfriend for Rhodey and some background people so at the end of the chapter I will have an application!

Chapter 1: Introduction

Nick Fury sat in the dark interrogation room waiting for the person to show. He needed to discuss a certain man and situation that has been bugging him since August 20th, 1994. Or should he say June 6th, 1946. He looked at his watch and continued to wait. Nick had followed orders but didn't think it would be this serious.

He waited another 15 minutes before getting up and going to leave. But then the mysterious agent walked through the door.

"Agent Clint Barton" Nick Fury said. He walked out of the shadows and sat in front of Nick. He pulled out a file that said "CONFIDENTIAL." "How is she doing" Nick said. "She's doing fine and she doesn't know a thing" Clint declared. "Good." "But I Still think she has a right to know" Clint continued.

"Don't think for a second you're going expose this to her" Nick begins to scream. "She deserves to know who she really is. She's not Arianna Kelly Bryant, she's Arianna Stevie Rogers and she deserves to know" he snapped in a very loud tone.

"She doesn't even know that she inherited the Super-cells and she's a part super soldier" Clint finished. By this time he was heated, his face was read and he was screaming on the top of his lungs, alerting many agents. Some nosy agents pressed their ears to the door as they listened on. He got her file out of his bag and slammed it down on the table.

"Her parents aren't Kelly and Stanley Walker or "Bryant", there Peggy Carter and Steven Rogers, better known as Captain America." "I'm not her brother Conner Bryant."

Nick just sat there and watched him blow up. "Certain choices were made and can't change them" Nick tried to say but was interrupted by Clint again.

"You can change them by telling her the truth" he said. He closed the file and stood up. Clint walked toward the door and took one last look at Nick. He made a blank face and turned around toward the door. He opened it and four agents including Maria Hill fell onto the floor of the room.

Clint just rolled his eyes and walked toward the outside of the helicarrier and looked over the edge. He jumped on a moving Quinn Jet and rode it to his house. After about 5 minutes, he made his way back to his house and climbed in through the roof. The only thing on his mind was how he was going to expose S.H.I.E.L.D.

A/N: Application for Boys

Name:

Gender:

Birthdate: (Age: )

Appearance (Hair, body build, etc):

Personality:

Which Girl:

Which Social group (Jock, Rich, etc.):

Reason for breakup:


	2. Revelations

A/N: This chapter would not have come to pass is it wasn't for Finny-Kun Goddess. Thanks so much for helping me with this chapter!

"She deserves to know who she really is. She's not Arianna Kelly Bryant, she's Arianna Stevie Rogers and she deserves to know" He heard in his head. "She's Captain America's daughter" He heard. He could barely sleep all night. He was tossing and turning all night. Arianna came in and he couldn't show his face to her so he snuck out of the window and went to Central Park to think. He snuck back into the window at 3 in the morning. He thought all night and couldn't sleep at all so he couldn't help looking like a hot mess. His hair jutted out in different places and eyes were blood red. He was a mess.

"Good Morning" Arianna said with a smile. He looked up at her and saw her genuine smile and was heartbroken by it.

"Hey, kiddo" he said trying to put excitement in his voice but you could hear the heartbreak.

"You look a hot mess" Arianna said.

"I know" he said. She opened the freezer and took out some frozen waffles and popped them in a toaster.

"I'm going out with Jay later on" she said breaking the silence.

"I don't like you dating him" he said.

"Why not" she replied with attitude.

"There's something about him…"

"Like what" she interrupted.

"I feel like he doesn't have the best intentions for you" Clint said.

"Connor you're not my father, I know that he isn't the best but he's perfect for me so lay off my $$!" she snapped loudly.

"I'm the closest thing you have to a father figure" he snapped back. "I suggest you come home after school and not go on your date" he said taking charge of the conversation. "You can't be trusted with boys, you'll just break his heart for another guy."

"I'm not a hoe" she screamed at him.

"Not another word, Arianna" he snapped at her. She looked at him and began to tear. Clint noticed it and walked over to her. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the door before he could catch her. Arianna sluggishly walked toward her car, a Refurbished 2007 Chevy Camaro, Bumblebee style. She got in and started to cry as she started the car. She began to drive and thought about everything. Everything she didn't like thinking about. She stopped at the light and connected her iPhone to her car dock. "Siri, play Nicki Minaj" she said. "Okay" Siri replied. Starships started and Arianna smiled. She still had a date to look forward to.

_

She pulled up to the school parking lot in minutes and spotted Tony. She got her stuff before locking the car and walking toward him. "Hey Tony" she called.

"Hey Arianna" he said to her. They shared a small hug and walked along the sidewalk and toward the school.

"Whats up" she said to him.

"Today's the day I tell Pepper I love her" he replied full of enthusiasm.

"Thats awesome" she said. "Hope it works out Romeo."

"Whats up with you Arianna" he said.

"Nothing, I just had a fight with Connor" she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Tony said.

"It's okay" she replied. Before he could say another word, he spotted Pepper.

"Well there's Pepper" he said. "Go get your lover, casanova" Arianna said.

"Thanks" he shouted out toward her. He reached Pepper within minutes.

"Hi, uh Pep, theres s-something i-i need to t-tell you" he stammered through.

"Yes Tony" she replied looking up at him.

"Patricia Potts, I L-" He was interrupted by a shove by none other than the rich jerk, Elliot Stanford

"Hey Potts, and might I say you look very beautiful today" he said then kissed her hand. Arianna had convinced Pepper to change her look for a day. She was wearing a blue dress and black jeans and Rhinestone covered Christian Loubiton's and had blonde extentions in. So she looked awesome. Arianna walked over and helped Tony up. At that moment her ex Calveen (not sure which one you want) walked right by her and looked at her. She was dressed in a leopard spray painted tight wife-beater with tight fitting jeans and leopard six inch heels and her leopard print bag. Her hair was curly and flipped back, so have been hard not to look at her. She looked at him and rolled her eyes before she grabbed Pepper and walked inside the school and started their day. Because they were seniors their day was pretty short. After the day they all went to Battery Park to hang out and get away from Iron Man for a day.

They sat down sea side and ate and talked. Soon after Arianna had to leave for her date with Jay. She said goodbye to everyone and got in her car, toward her house. They'd walked around the city and ate for so long that she was going to miss her date. She dialed Jay's number and waited for him to pick up. "Hello" he said.

"Hey baby" she replied. "I'm on my way, I'm just going to get my jacket from my house" she said. "Okay, were meeting at the pizza place on 3rd right" he asked. "Yes we are babe, so I'll see you in a bit." "Yeah, I love you, bye." She hung up her phone and parked her car. She walked into the Condo and into the apartment. "Where you going" Clint said. "Out" she snapped. "Not with that boy" he said. "You're not dad, don't tell ME WHAT TO DO" she screamed.

"I'll do what I want" she said. "Wrong" he snapped. She walked toward the door. He stood in front of the door. "You're not going" he said. "LOOK YOUR NOT MY DAD…" "I know because Captain America's you're dad."

Arianna looked up at him with a face of disbelief but as she looked at him she saw the truth in his eyes. He grabbed the file from his bag and slid it towards her. She looked at it and saw it.

Name: Arianna Stevie Rogers (Arianna Kelly Bryant)

Age: 17

Date of Birth: June 6th, 1948 or August 20th, 1994

Biological Parents: Steven Rogers, Margaret "Peggy" Carter

New Parents: Stanley and Kelly Bryant

"So Captain America's…my dad?" she asked


	3. Rage

A/N: This one is short, straight-forward and to the point. The next few chapters will be crayyyyyyy!

"So Captain America's…my dad?" she asked

"Yes" He said, finally getting that off of his chest. He looked at Arianna who didn't look like she was feeling okay. "Are you feeling okay" he asked. She looked up at him with pure fury.

"So…my entire life…was a lie" she said just above a whisper. "And you expect mr to be OKAY" she began to scream. She got out of her chair and backed away from him. She walked toward the table and picked up the last picture of the family taken. She looked at it and began to tear before smashing them on the floor. She picked up her bags and walked out.

She got in her car and drove toward the pier before pulling out her phone. She clicked the on button and began to dial Tony.

"Hello" he said. "Tony" she said in a sob filled voice. "Arianna, what's wrong." "I need to talk to you." "Come to the Armory." She hung up the phone and drove toward the Armory. She parked around the back to the armory and walked in through the side entrance she created for emergencies. She input her code and the wall next to the Armor table opened, revealing her.

She spotted Pepper and Rhodey as well as Tony. They were all happy but confused that Arianna was this upset. She was the mother of the group. But four words would ruin their happiness. "Captain America's my dad" she declared with a soft tone.

Everyone was dead silent. Tony made the first move. "What?" he asked nomore confused than the next person. That can't be true, your dad was Stanley Bryant. My dad was best friends with him.

"No that was my fake dad assigned to me by SHIELD" she said.

"Well do you have the file" Tony asked curiously.

"No, but it's in SHIELD's archives." "They put it there so no one can find it."

"Hold on" Tony said. He go that normal look in his eye and used extremis to hack into SHIELD's mainframe. In less than five seconds, the computer brought up SHIELD's files. Tony stood up and walked toward the computer but before he could, Roberta texted him.

_Tony, you and Rhodey should head home now._

"Rhodey, Pepper, we gotta go" Tony said. "I'll lock up Tony" Arianna said. "And I'll send the file to your pod." Tony, Rhodey, and Pepper left the Armory and Arianna.

She went through their files slowly reading about a lot of things. "Computer, turn on the TV for me and turn it to MTV."

The computer quickly responded and was change to MTV which was currently airing a Jersey Shore marathon. She read about something called the Avenger Initiative. Banding together heroes like The Hulk, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Thor and Captain America.

"I'm most definantly am going to speak to Fury about why Iron Widow isn't on this list." She also read about an Asgaurdian artifact called the Tesseract.

She pressed Captain's name and it showed Captain America's File. She went to spouses and saw Margaret "Peggy" Carter. 1 Child. She clicked Child and saw her file. It had every piece of information on her. She clicked back and saw Nick Fury's name. She clicked on him and saw every little dirty secret on him. She learned that in reality, he's 125 years old and he takes a non-aging pill. Then she saw her section. Nick Fury cryogenically froze Arianna when she was 3 days old.

She looked at it a few times before unknown rage built up out of nowhere. She threw her iPhone, shattering it and picked up her bag. She put her bag on the counter. "Computer, bring down the Iron Widow Mark 2.5 armor." The armor lowered from the ground and she put it on synced the computer. "Computer, maximum security." She flew out of the tunnel and toward the Hellicarrier. She was going to confront Fury.

"_You're not going" he said. "LOOK YOUR NOT MY DAD…" "I know because Captain America's you're dad." _

"So, I think we've found our person" a mysterious voice said.

"She was under my nose for the past three years" another voice said.

"Wow, so how are we supposed to get to her" the first voice said. "I mean she's only Iron Widow" they said again. "Oh don't worry because I most definantly have a plan!"


	4. Confrontations

Clint replayed the moment in his head of her slamming the pictures and walking out of the house. He really felt horrible for what he did, but it had to be done. He slammed his hand on the table and put his head down. He didn't feel so good. He stood up and ran to the bathroom and threw up. He stood up and called SHIELD. "Widow, I need a ride..."

Iron Widow flew in silence and she just thought about what happened which made her even more angry. "Computer call SHIELD" she said. The call patched through and Agent Maria Hill answered.

"Hello" she said bluntly.

"I need to talk to Director Fury."

"He's busy at the moment" she declared. "Who is this anyway?" "Iron Widow, aka the girl that Nick Fury froze for 53 years." A devious smirk crawled on to her face. Maria sat for a few seconds to realize what she meant. When she did her face lit up in shock.

"DIRECTOR F-". She was interrupted by The Iron Widow armor appearing out of thin air and clasping a metal hand over her mouth.

"Shhhhh, shhh, shhhh, Maria" she said. Holes opened up in her finger tips and a sleeping gas made her fall out.

"Stealth" Iron Widow called out and her armor turned invisible. She glided through the hallways and threw her in a random supply closet and locking her in there. She then flew toward Nick Fury's office.

Nick was working on some paperwork when he heard a light tapping on her door. He opened it to see Arianna.

"How'd you get in here?" he asked.

"I flew up here." "I need to speak to you about, Captain America" she said pausing before she said Captain.

"What about?" he asked bluntly. "Did he have any children?" "If he did, I don't know about them and they'd be damn near eighty now." Arianna nodded slightly. "So... let's say she was, you know, frozen for 53 years" Arianna declared starting to stand up. "And brought back to "reality" in '94." Fury gulped nervously and gripped the tranquilizer gun under the table.

"Don't bother going for the gun" she said bluntly with a smirk on her face.

"Tell me Fury, what's this about" she said pulling out the file from her armor bag and flinging it at him.

"Damn it, Clint" he said banging his fist on the table. She lunged at him, and he pulled out the gun going to shoot her but she swung her bag at it and it bounced right of.

She swung the bag again and it knocked the gun out of his hand. She grabbed the gun but not before Fury hit the button on his desk for agent assists.

"Damn" Arianna whispered before ten agents were in the room before you could blink. She put her bag on and clicked it closed. "Put the gun down and your hands where I can see them." She dropped the gun and hit her button before they could see. "PUT YOUR HANDS-" "I know, I know, above my head"

Her hands shot up and they were covered in the Red and Silver of the Iron Widow armor. She shot two repulsors and all ten agents flew back. The armor began to engulf her completely and then she turned toward Fury. He shot at her with the gun he'd just retrieved but it didn't work.

She shot a repulsor at the floor, deadly close to him. He stood up and started to run. "WHY'D YOU RUIN MY LIFE" she screamed.

She lifted her arm and engaged her shoulder missiles and shot three at Fury. She then chased after him shooting a flurry of weapons. He tried to hide in a corner but she'd found him. She wrapped her hands around his neck and flung him into and through three different rooms. He landed outside of the Helicarrier, on the edge. Closer than you would ever want to be.

"Nick, why did you revive me in this time when you could have let me live my life." "I'm giving you 5 seconds to spea-". She was interrupted by the entire armor shutting down, including its facemask. The facemask opened and someone filled the air with Knockout gas.

Arianna didn't wake up for another three hours. She woke up in an interrogation room with Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, and a very reluctant Clint Barton. She glared at Nick. "Why am I tied up" she asked. "You threw a fit and tried to kill Nick over why he tried to keep you safe" Tony explained. "Keep me safe?" she screamed. "He ruined my life..." "WILL YOU NOT LET YOUR PRIDE AND EGO INTERFERE FOR FIVE SECONDS AND FUCKING LISTEN" Pepper screamed.

Arianna looked at Pepper and calmed down, thinking to herself, I taught her well. She shut up and listen.

"In 1946, some HYDRA agents were going to avenge the death of their leader, the Red Skull. They heard that he was having a child so they came after you. Your Mother, Margaret Carter, was one of my dearest friends. She told me whatever happens, make sure Arianna's safe. She said that the day before she died. The two Hydra Agents killed her. They took an anti-aging drug and they are living in this time, waiting to find the daughter of Captain America."

Arianna stared at him in awe. She wanted to scream, cry, yell, kick, fight and sob at the same time. She put her head down and started to sob. Everybody felt compassion for this girl who just got her reality ripped from her. Even someone with a heart of stone would have gotten warm inside. Pepper walked over to her and hugged her best friend.

"What do they want with her?" Tony asked.

"They want her blood to heal the Red Skull. She holds the super-serum in her blood. The super-serum is the only thing that can keep him alive at this point."

"Who are the suspects" Rhodey asked.

Nick walked over to the laptop on the table. He clicked a few buttons before turning over to the plasma TV that popped out of the corner. A very familiar face popped up that everybody never expected.

"Calveen Rodriguez" Nick said.

Arianna's eyes straightened at his face.

"Elliot Stanford."

Everybody, especially Tony, agreed with the accusation.

"Jay Carter"

"That can't be possible" Arianna spoke up finally. "I spend almost everyday with him."

"Well, until we can resolve this issue," Nick stated, ignoring Arianna's last comment, "Arianna, you are going to stay on board the Helicarrier."

"What about school?" Pepper asked. "Well it is June and there's only a few weeks left of school so I guess you are going to stay with us" Nick said to Arianna.

"Okay" she said.

"Is it alright if I'm in here alone" she asked.

Nick and the rest of the group got the message and they untied her and left her alone in the room. Clint shot her a heartbroken look and she got to get a better look at him. She could tell that the moment kept replaying in his head and it was going to kill him if he didn't eat or sleep.

She shot him a small smile and turned her head and soaked in reality.

"So all we have to do is find her, and kill her" the voice said.

"We were supposed to have a date yesterday but she blew me off" a very familiar voice spoke.

"So are we ever gonna see your face" the others said.

He walked out of the shadows and revealed himself to be…

"Calveen?"

**A/N: Love this story and What a nice twist! Well what I can tell you is that the next chapter is Arianna living on the Helicarrier and the first attack in days. Oh and this takes place after The Hammer Falls! And because I don't like the design of the helicarrier in the show so were going to pretend like the one in the movie The Avengers is the one in the show. So…um Review?**


	5. Welcome to Your NEW LIFE!

The next few days were long and memory-filled. Arianna secretly returned to school to finish her finals and secretly left. Nobody but the teachers knew she was there. Arianna and the other agents, including Clint, got in the car and started driving.

"Where are we going?" she asked. She got no reply and was to stressed out to speak any more so she kept to herself. When the car stopped they were at a very familiar building.

"Why are we here" she snapped.

"We have to pack your stuff" they replied. They all walked upstairs and into the condo and began to get their stuff. Arianna packed her clothes and her CD's and movies. She got her dogs, Roman and Ryder and packed them up also.

She got onto the helicopter they had set on the roof of the building and it flew her to the Helicarrier which was currently docked on the water.

"And this is your room" said one of the SHIELD agents. "You've got a bed, and a kitchen, and a TV, a closet, and a bathroom." Arianna looked at the large room and thought to herself, Arianna Stevie Rogers, this is your NEW LIFE. She walked in and set her bags and dogs down. And looked at her room. The rest of the bags were brought in and put down.

Maria directed everyone to leave her to herself for a few minutes and Arianna sat on the bed and stared at the wall. She wanted to cry but she couldn't. So she pushed the thought to the back of her mind and began to unpack.

She opened her closet and looked inside of it. She had enough closet space for all of her clothes and shoes and then some. She hung her dresses by color and length, her shirts and blouses by color and brand, her jeans and shorts by brand, her jackets by color and brand, and her shoes by color, height, brand, and type.

She let her dogs out of their carrying bag and pulled out their food and water bowls and filled them. She then pulled out a suitcase that she carried and opened it, revealing the Iron Widow backpack. She grabbed it and walked into the closet and put it in a box behind some clothes and back in the suitcase. She stood in the closet before grabbing an outfit and changing.

"Calveen?" he said.

"Yes Jay" he replied.

"You're the person we've been reporting to?"

"Yes, I am, Mike" he said. "or should I say, Elliott."

"So what are we all doing here?" Jay asked.

"Today, we capture Captain America's daughter and Tony Stark, the child prodigy." "Why Tony?" "He has something we need very much." "The Iron Man Armor?" Mike asked

"He has two things we need. He has a serum injected into his blood called Extremis. And his heart Implant. That would revive the Red Skull." "So how do we get Arianna and Tony out of hiding?" Jay asked.

"We send out a few drones, get them distracted and then kidnap them."

All three of them walked out of the room they were in and down the hall to a special room. Calveen opened up the door and about a thousand drones were shown. The latter two stared at them in awe.

"It's amazing what Ghost would do for money" he said. They all looked like a specific Iron Man armor. A rack looked like the Mark I, another, the Hulkbuster, even the Space and Arctic armors. He walked to the back of the room and opened up a door which revealed an office. He pressed a button and the computer activated. He pressed the Enter button and the computer suddenly said in big letters Deploy.

All of the drones fly out of a roof that retracts itself.

Tony, Pepper and Rhodey sat in the Armory watching re-runs of shows like My Wife and Kids and George Lopez. The screen is soon replaced with Nick Fury with a distress call from SHIELD. "What's up Fury" Tony asked. "There are mysterious robotic drones attacking New York City." "Okay, Rhodey, Lets suit up" he said. Tony ran toward the Armor pod and called up the newly built Silver Centurion MARK II. Rhodey walked toward the War Machine Mark II (Just imagine the War Machine Armor from Iron Man 2) and flew out of the Armory.

Meanwhile on the Helicarrier, Arianna overheard the distress call and walked into her closet. She pushed aside her blouses and opened up the special door behind them. She pulled out the suitcase in the small room and opened it. She opened the box inside of it and pulled out the Iron Widow MARK III. She grabbed it and put the suitcase and box back in the room, closed it and closed the door. She hid the room and walked out of her closet. She opened her door and looked outside to see if anybody was out there and locked her door and ran out. She opened the door to the runway and looked over it. She sighed and ran off of the runway and dove into the skyline of New York City. She pressed the middle button and the Iron Widow Mark III engulfed her and she flew toward the scene.


End file.
